Our Little Corner of the World
by butterpats
Summary: How I visioned the ending. Rogan/Luke and Lorelai. Rated T just in case.
1. Important News

**Author's note: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, the seventh season would have had major changes. This is how I imagined the story to end. Also, I haven't really seen many fan fics about both Rory and Lorelai, so that's kinda why I'm writing this. Please review! I'm new to the world of fan fiction, so I really need reviews. Hope you guys like it!**

Where You Lead

Lorelai looked at the clock. Rory was late. She sat fidgeting at their favorite table in their favorite breakfast place. _How could she be late? This was Rory_. At last Rory walked in, the chime chiming as she entered.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm late," Rory said.

"But you're never late. Need I remind you of that time made me take you to kindergarten at six in the morning and the school wasn't even open?" Lorelai replied.

"No, you needn't remind me. I mean, would it kill you to not bring up that story every _occasional_ time I'm late?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I think it would," Lorelai said gravely.

"So, what's the important news?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

"Luke?" Lorelai called. He came out from the kitchen.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Come here! I want to tell her together," Lorelai said. He walked over.

"Oh daughter of mine, Luke and I are getting married," Lorelai said, anticipating Rory's reaction.

"That's amazing!" Rory jumped up to hug her mother.

"I've got things to flip and fry," Luke muttered.

"It's good to know that some things never change," Rory mused. Suddenly, Lorelai started choking.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked.

"I told you not telling that story would kill me," Lorelai replied with a smile.

Rory sighed. Her mother, the three year old.


	2. Best Friend of the Bride's Reprise

Where You Lead

Rory walked into her best friend's apartment. The place was quiet. A little too quiet.

"Lane?" Rory called.

"Rory?" Lane said, walking out her and Zach's bedroom.

"Where are Qwan and Steve?" Rory asked.

"With my mother. Probably having Bible Study," Lane said.

"How did that happen? You and your mother had such an enormous fight over Bible study that she almost didn't come to your baby shower," Rory replied.

"I know, but it gives me a break three days a week," Lane explained.

"Enough about me. What's going on with you?" Lane asked.

"My mom and Luke are getting married. Hopefully for real this time."

"Wait, you're both engaged? Are you going to have a joint wedding?" Lane asked.

Rory chuckled." Not happening. Although, I would love to see Shira's face if Logan and I told her that. Maybe on April Fool's Day," Rory said.

"Speaking of weddings, when are we going to start planning yours?" Lane pressed.

"I told you, not for another year," Rory said.

"I'm the best friend of the bride, aren't we supposed plan these things years in advance?" Lane said.

"Oh that reminds me, we have to go. Sookie is taking my mom and us shopping for Mom's wedding," Rory said.

"Me too?" Lane asked.

"You're like her second child, now come on!" Rory said. Rory and Lane walked into Luke's. As to be expected, Sookie had taken up two tables, fufilling her duties as "B.F.O.T.B."- best friend of the bride.

"Any progress?" Rory asked.

"Well, she has the dress and the veil, and I know what cake I'm making, but we need to get our bridesmaid dresses. And we have to find a church, a banquet hall, invitations, flowers, and OhmyGod, we're never going to get this done in time," Sookie panicked.

"And this is before the coffee," Lorelai said.

"Sookie, everything will be fine okay? We just have to get to work. Summer's not that far away," Rory said.

"Okay, we can do this," Sookie said, taking a deep breath.

"Mom, who are your bridesmaids again?" Rory asked, holding out a notepad.

"Sookie's maid of honor, you, April, and Lane are bridesmaids," Lorelai said.

"Anna's okay with that?" Rory asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She's gonna have to be. Luke and I are getting married," Lorelai replied.

"Okay. We should really clear out. Luke's is getting kinda busy," Rory said, looking around. Lorelai looked at the groups of standing people without tables.

"Come on, B.F.O.T.B." Lorelai said, "We've got a lots of shopping to do."


	3. Bridal Shopping

Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, and Lane walked into the bridal shop. Rory had done a massive amount of research and had finally picked this particular store.

"Oh mom, who's the flower girl?" Rory asked.

"I forgot about that," Lorelai frowned.

"How could you forget about that? I mean, this is the most important day in your life," Sookie scolded.

"Relax, Sook." Lorelai said.

"Gigi?" Rory suggested.

"Too weird," Lorelai shook her head.

"More like too much. I think just inviting Dad is enough. We don't want to rub your wedding into his face," Rory said.

"Hey what about Martha?" Lorelai asked.

"Martha? As in my Martha?" Sookie asked.

"No, Martha Stewart. It'd be like killing a bird with two stones. She'd be the caterer _and_ the flower girl. Although, I bet we'd have to somehow shrink her to fit the part," Lorelai quipped.

"Not funny," Sookie replied.

"I hate that saying about killing birds anyway," Rory chimed in.

"I've got it: Dula can be one flower girl, and will you let Martha be the other?" Lorelai asked.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I take that as a yes," Lorelai smiled. Truthfully, Lorelai didn't know how people would react to her reengagement to Luke, and she was relieved that her best friend was so excited. Even her parents had been supportive. Emily didn't crack one nasty remark about his diner. She simply said, "Christopher was too immature anyway."

"Then Davey can be the ring bearer," Lane said.

"Okay, the bridal party has officially been decided, so onto the actual shopping part," Rory said.

"Let's start with bridesmaid dresses, that way you can figure out your colors," Sookie suggested. Rory went with Lane and Lorelai went with Sookie. They had been looking around for almost a half hour with no results.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else," Lorelai said in dismay.

"No, we are not giving up." Sookie said.

"Oh my gosh," Rory suddenly said, pointing to a dress on a mannequin. It was a mid-length, strapless off-white dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a blush colored sash. It was elegant and understated, just like Lorelai.

"That's definitely the one. It's like it was made for my dress," Lorelai said happily.

"And it's on clearance," Lane said.

"Let's go find the flower girl dresses," Rory said. Flower girl dresses had been much easier to find. Lorelai paid for all the dresses and then they walked outside.

"What's next?" Lane asked.

"Finding a church, invitations, flowers, then caterers," Rory said, checking her list.

"Can we eat first? This wedding planning is exhausting," Lorelai said. Rory and Sookie sighed. Planning this wedding was going to take some serious time. And coffee.


	4. Packing and Proposal Flashbacks

It was almost dark. Rory, Sookie, Lane, and Lorelai had finally finished all the wedding shopping. Rory went back to her and Paris' apartment. Paris was out with Doyle, as usual. Rory sighed as she stared at all her stuff. It would take hours to pack all of it. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she would be heading to California for job interviews near Palo Alto in a few days. She thought back to Logan's proposal. Initially, she had said no, thinking that life would pass her by if she married so young. She had wanted to have a long distance relationship again, but Logan broke things off completely. *Flashback*

_"Goodbye, Rory." Logan's parting words echoed in Rory's head. There was a terrible ache in her heart. He had called her Rory instead of Ace. She knew things were over. And suddenly, she didn't want them to be. _

_"Mom?" Rory called._

_"What's up sweets?" Lorelai sat down next to her daughter._

_"I think I want to go after Logan," Rory said._

_"Rory, it's natural to miss him. You just broke up," Lorelai said._

_"It's more than missing him. I can't be without him, and it's taken me only two hours to realize that," Rory explained. Lorelai sighed. _

_"I think you're just having a major Bella Swan-Edward Cullen I-can't-live-without-you- moment. It'll take time to heal," Lorelai said. Rory shot her a desperate look._

_"Rory, can you see yourself without him in the future?" Lorelai asked gently. Rory thought for a moment. She pictured herself as some editor for the New York Times. In her vision, she was smiling, but Rory realized it was an empty smile. Without the people she loved, what was the point of having a great and successful career?_

_"Yeah, but in my vision I'm a loner with a great career. And that's not what I want," Rory frowned._

_"So what is it that you do want?" Lorelai asked._

_"I want…Logan." Rory said. And she was going to get him. _

_Rory had taken a redeye to San Francisco that night. She took a cab to Logan's apartment. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door three times. Logan opened the door. He looked depressed and tired._

_"Rory?" he said._

_"I should have called. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here," Rory started to leave, but Logan caught her arm._

_"What's going on?" he asked._

_"Can I come in? I just want to explain," Rory practically pleaded. Logan opened the door wider. She dragged her tiny carry on through the door. _

_"Have a seat," Logan said. He was oddly calm and collected. _

_"Listen, I totally get what you meant by moving forward and I respect your decision, really. I just wanted to ask you…" Rory started. She couldn't bring herself to finish her question._

_"What?" Logan asked gently._

_"Do you still have the ring?" Rory asked. Her eyes were shiny._

_"Yeah. What are you saying?" Logan asked._

_"I'm saying I want to marry you. I shouldn't have put my career first. That doesn't matter to me nearly as much as you do. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that," Rory blinked back her tears._

_"Rory, I don't want you to marry me because you don't want to lose me. I want you to marry me because you want to marry me," Logan said._

_"I do. I do want to marry you," Rory said. _

_"Also, I'm sorry for pushing you like that. I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum, especially on such an important day for you," Logan said, reaching for her hand._

_"It's okay. Can we rewind the last day and a half?" Rory asked hopefully. Logan smiled her favorite smile._

_"Rory Gilmore, will you finally marry me?" he got down on one knee. Rory smiled._

_"Yes. And this time, I'm dead sure," Rory replied. Logan placed the diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger. She kissed her now-fiancé and said, "We're getting married, Hunztberger."_


	5. Chapter 5

Parties and Plans

"Lorelai, you're late," Emily said as Lorelai stepped into the living room.

"Sorry, mom. I was caught up in wedding plans," Lorelai said.

"Well, isn't that nice," Emily said.

"Nice? But I was late," Lorelai said perplexedly. Emily smiled.

"No Dad?" Lorelai asked.

"No Luke?" Emily replied.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Emily asked. _This is weird. Emily smiling, and…pleasant, _Lorelai thought.

"God, where is Rory?" Lorelai asked. The doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Lorelai muttered under her breath. Rory came in breathlessly.

"Hi, Grandma. Sorry I'm late," Rory said.

"That's quite all right," Emily said.

"Unbelievable," Lorelai said lightly.

"What did I miss?" Rory sighed.

"Nothing important," Lorelai said.

"Dinner's ready," the maid said.

"Thank you, Theresa. Shall we?" Emily said with a smile. Lorelai and Rory followed.

They sat down at the table. Rory glanced at her mother.

"How was your day, Grandma?" Rory asked, breaking the silence.

"My day was _fabulous_," she said with a grin. Lorelai winced.

"Uh-oh," Lorelai said so only Rory could hear.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"I was talking to Darcy, a DAR friend of mine, and she got us the Gold Room," Emily said excitedly.

"The Gold Room?" Rory asked.

"For what, mom?" Lorelai asked.

"For Rory's engagement party, of course." Emily replied.

"Oh," Rory said.

"Mom, you're throwing her an engagement party?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Lorelai, you didn't want us involved in your wedding, and people will expect a celebration of some sort," Emily reasoned. Rory sighed. She had a feeling it would be the time they bought her a planetarium. Rory's phone buzzed in her purse.

"Excuse me," Rory said as she got up.

"We're not finished with this discussion, young lady," Emily called.

"Mom, that's very sweet of you, but don't you think she should discuss this with Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"What is so awful about our throwing Rory and Logan an engagement party?" Emily asked curtly. Emily was back.

"Nothing, mom. Forget it," Lorelai said. Rory walked back into the room with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"I got a job offer," Rory said.

"Honey, that's great!" Lorelai said. Emily started to congratulate her as well.

"But it's not in Palo Alto," she said slowly.

"Where is it?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a job on the Obama campaign," Rory answered.

"A campaign? That's for what, two years?" Lorelai asked with concern.

Rory nodded. "And I'm supposed to leave this weekend."


End file.
